


Mil caminos

by pasivagresiva



Series: De búhos y onigiris [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasivagresiva/pseuds/pasivagresiva
Summary: Pese al poco apoyo que sus familias le brindaron a ambos, Bokuto y Akaashi se atreven a mudarse juntos.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: De búhos y onigiris [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601647
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Mil caminos

Su espalda dolía desde su zona más baja, hasta las cervicales. Luego los hombros, resentidos, palpitando con un dolor grabado en dicha zona. Llevaban desde el día anterior acarreando cajas y bolsas desde la casa de los padres de Keiji al departamento de Bokuto. Uno no muy grande y carente de muebles básicos, como un estante para el televisor o un comedor. Sin embargo, al mayor de ambos no parecía molestarle en lo absoluto. Comía en el sofá que había comprado por la módica suma de 2,000 yenes a un vendedor en la feria de pulgas local que tal parecía, sólo quería deshacerse pronto de él, y colocó el televisor sobre una mesita auxiliar. Keiji rogaba porque no hubiese un temblor o el aparato se haría añicos contra el suelo. 

La pareja había manifestado interés en ir a vivirse juntos desde que el moreno obtuvo su diploma en la preparatoria. Desde que tuvo por fin aquel papel en la mano, mientras que con la otra sostenía la de su novio, quien hizo lo imposible para no perderse la ceremonia de graduación.

Sus familias no se mostraron demasiado de acuerdo al principio. Pero a ninguno de los dos le llamó la atención, dado que se opusieron a la relación desde que cada uno habló al respecto. Bokuto recibió un ojo morado de parte de su padre. Akaashi sólo un largo suspiro de parte de su madre, acompañado de un movimiento negativo en la cabeza de su padrastro.

El ojo del mayor ya había sanado, pero la tensión entre él y su padre seguía cada vez que iba a la casa, por lo que lo evitaba a toda costa. No teniendo más alternativa, tuvieron que hacer varios viajes para poder llevar lo más importante a su nuevo hogar. Con una pequeña ayuda para el escritorio y estante de Akaashi, pues su madre convenció a su pareja para que fuera a dejárselos. Keiji le dio una reverencia como gesto de agradecimiento, pero no pareció ser suficiente para el hombre, que se retiró chistando. 

Comenzaron la mudanza cuando ninguno de los dos tenía clases, y Bokuto había pedido un día libre en su trabajo que luego recompensaría con horas extras.

"Akaashi ¿Estás cansado?", preguntó dejando la caja de los zapatos a un lado para acercarse a su novio. Había estado refunfuñando gran parte de la mudanza. A Kotaro le divertía verlo echando maldiciones en voz baja o en otra habitación, tratando de que este no lo escuchara. Pero el gesto del moreno se había tornado demasiado serio, y había un límite de seriedad.

Sí, incluso para Akaashi Keiji, la persona más seria que el mayor conocía. 

El chico lo miró con una débil sonrisa. Su complexión era mucho más menuda que la de Bokuto, razón por la que se movía mucho más lento cuando estaba cargado y tampoco podía llevar demasiado sobre él. No era algo que le gustara reconocer, pero Kotaro era su novio, y no quería preocuparlo viéndolo así de agotado. 

"Sí. Creo que podríamos tomar un descanso ¿no?", el moreno se estiró en el suelo, como un niño intentando hacer una figura en la nieve con su propio cuerpo. Cerró los ojos. La luz de la sala principal era agresivamente blanca y le hacía apretar los párpados para permitirle el menor acceso posible a sus globos oculares.

Bokuto se sentó junto a su novio. La luz de la sala era muy blanca, pensaba. Tal vez debían cambiarla por la ampolleta del baño, que era más amarilla. La piel de Keiji se veía más pálida de lo habitual. Su rostro lo adornaban unos cuantos lunares que le daban la apariencia de pequeños islotes repartidos en el océano que era el menor. Akaashi era un mapa. _Su mapa_ , y Bokuto se aseguraría de marcar pequeñas mordidas como alfileres para dejar constancia de los sitios que ya había visitado. Y donde, por supuesto, también quería volver.

"La cama es más cómoda, sabes"

Las cajas, los muebles a medio armar y el polvo que había que barrer, podían esperar. Todo en el mundo podía esperar cuando Kotaro besaba la boca de Keiji y este tiraba del labio inferior del mayor, ansioso.

Decidieron continuar a la mañana siguiente. Después de todo, los dos necesitaban un baño, por lo que aprovecharon uno de los pocos lujos con los que el departamento de Kotaro contaba: una cómoda bañera.

Si bien Akaashi solía ir a menudo al departamento de su novio, jamás había usado la tina, mucho menos con Bokuto. Y esta parecía la oportunidad perfecta para ello. El primero en entrar fue el dueño del piso, comprobando la temperatura del agua y abriendo sus piernas lo suficiente como para que el moreno cupiese entre ellas. 

A pesar de haberse visto múltiples veces sin ropa el uno al otro, Keiji seguía cubriéndose cada vez que podía. Pero Kotaro era paciente y le miraba con todo el amor del mundo. Como si cada porción del cuerpo del chico que entraba tímidamente en la bañera, fuera una pieza de arte.

"Esto me encanta". Bokuto dice para sí mismo mientras la cabeza azabache del menor descansa bajo su mentón. Este último guarda silencio, invitándolo a continuar, pues quiere saber qué es lo que le pone tan contento. "Me encanta que seas lo primero que veré al levantarme, y también lo último antes de dormir"

El agua de la tina ondea como la paz que el moreno transmite cada vez que mira al de cabellos grises a los ojos. Keiji por dentro es miedo, turbulencia y dudas. Y Bokuto lo sabe, pero aún así su mirada perezosa le entrega una paz que nadie más puede ni podrá darle. Porque, incluso con todo lo pesimista que el chico podía ser, se había ido a vivir con él. Sin dar mayor importancia a la falta de comodidades, la inestabilidad de su trabajo y el poco apoyo familiar que tenían.

Salen ambos de pies descalzos y húmedos hasta la habitación donde un colchón en el piso los espera con sus sábanas revueltas. La cama era vieja y hacía demasiado ruido.

Se cubren con un par de frazadas luego de que Keiji se toma el tiempo de secar los cabellos de ambos. Están exhaustos y no tienen mayor tecnología en el dormitorio además del teléfono de cada uno, el cual Bokuto sólo toma para colocar la alarma del día siguiente. Akaashi hace lo mismo con su teléfono y finge que duerme hasta que el mayor cae primero.

"Sé que soy muy malo expresándome", comienza. Susurra a la cara durmiente de su novio, porque sabe, siente que va a llorar de la emoción y no quiere que el otro lo vea con sus ojos rojos y nariz mocosa. "No puedo creer que al fin podré escuchar tus risas estridentes todos los días. Podré dormirme escuchando tus latidos..."

La voz se le quiebra, y el susurro cada vez se hace más delicado, como el viento mismo. Bokuto aprieta los dientes desde que encontró trabajo nuevo y sus horas de sueño han disminuido. A Akaashi le molesta y, a veces, sostiene su mandíbula, impidiendo aquel sonido incómodo de los dientes rechinando. Pero esta ocasión sonríe observándole hacer lo mismo. Porque el mayor tiene cara de ángel y es un ángel para el moreno. El único que puede salvarlo cuando es de noche, las preocupaciones crecen y Kotaro teme que su novio sufra un ataque de pánico cuando este empieza a hablar en voz alta y sin pausa sobre todo lo que le aterra.

El de ojos verdes se acerca más y abraza la cabeza del otro contra su pecho, y en toda su desnudez física y emocional, se permite sollozar porque Bokuto está dormido. "Esto está bien así. Tú estás bien y este será nuestro nido... No importa que cueste, no importa si tarda. Porque si me hicieran elegir de nuevo, seguiría escogiéndote. Una y mil veces". 

Bokuto abre los ojos y sonríe con una calidez inconmensurable en su corazón ¿Cómo era posible amar tanto a alguien?

Los brazos del dueño del departamento se alzan y rodean la espalda tibia del delgado chico que es su novio. Se queda con la duda de qué habría dicho antes, pero con haber escuchado lo último se conformaba. Porque Akaashi era feliz estando ahí con él, y eso era lo único que importaba.


End file.
